


Crossroads

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Featuring a certain character from a certain kdrama, Gen, Mild Angst, The other character is not an OC, tbh idk what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: "I have no choice but to leave,No choice but to go far away.Please forgive me."
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a conversation in the discord server and also from a certain korean drama and its ost
> 
> I just took the concept and change a bit.

_ The memories you gave me become thorns _

_ I wish it’ll all disappear _

_ I wish it’ll all get erased _

_ So I can rest _

* * *

The clicking of the metal armour echoed throughout the never ending maze. He had been wondering for a very long time, probably for an eternity, but he couldn't grasp the concept of time here. The sun was still there in the sky, blaring its heat since the moment he walked on this path. The sun never once set or rise. It remained constant. 

Was this an illusion created by the denizens of the underworld? He shook his head. No, this was not the underworld. This place was too ‘peaceful’ to be the underworld. The underworld was filled with filth, blood and demonic flesh. He knew he wasn’t in the underworld anymore because the smell around here was different, cleaner, more fresh instead of the acidic, rotten stench.

But how did he know all of these? 

How did he know what the underworld looked like? 

Had he been there before? 

He couldn't remember. 

He couldn't remember when he had arrived here. Or why he was wearing an armour from head to toe. Or why the armour embedded so tightly in his skin that ripping it off caused a searing pain shot through his head?

What's worse, he couldn't even remember his name. 

He halted his marching to the unknown as something caught his sight. There, In front of him was a gate that led to a garden of flowers he damn sure would not survive the underworld. His brows furrowed deep as he wondered how did the garden suddenly appeared in front of him. Just a few moments ago, the road in front of him was empty. 

He took a step forward to the gate. His armour-clad hand touch the surface of the iron surface. It's warm. He noted and he decided to push it open.

"What’s this? A human? Oh my, how can a foolish human finds their way here?!" He was greeted by faminine voice and his gaze searched and landed on the figure in front of him. A woman, clad in all black dress. Hair tucked in in a high ponytail fashion. Her gaze was cold and full with scrutiny. She tsked, "Here I thought I might have another VIP guest. Damn it... Hey, you, “ she called out, irritation imminent in her voice. “You do not belong here. Go, go back to where you came from, human." 

Human. So he was a human all along. But how could he be a human. His armour clad skin didn't even fit into the human category. Wasn't he a Demon Knight? 

Wait, a Demon Knight? 

"Gosh you don’t even know which one are you? You are a Demon, yes, that’s true. But, your soul are still part human. Half human, quarter human, full demon with strong sense of humanity bla bla bla… in my eyes, you’re still a human, " she answered his silent question as he stared at her unimpressed face. She circled her index finger and he felt his body felt lighter than before. When he looked down to his feet, he realised that he was no longer wearing an armor. He wore a long coat with a vest underneath it. And his hands, were very much human. He looked at her again and her lips turned upward, "...who are very much alive." 

"Alive?" he finally asked. His nasal voice sounded so foreign in ears but he knew it was his. But that didn't bother him at all. He was perplexed at the word alive. How could he still be alive when he should be dead? 

… why did he think that he was dead in the first place? 

"You have wander so far from your realm that you don’t even know you are dead or alive” She drew out a long sighed. “Yes, you’re very much alive. Your body is probably stranded somewhere. Again, This is not your place. You belong with the living and you shall return to them." She said, voice as cold as ice. 

"What's beyond the garden?" He ignored her warning as curiosity betrayed him. For some reason, he felt the garden called out to him. She gave him a glance and turned to the garden. 

"This place? Oh, it’s a place for wandering souls to rest before their departure." 

"Depart to where?" 

"To the afterlife." She turned towards him fully and continued "The dead can’t roam the world forever, you know. Their journey has still yet to begin. That’s why I said, this place is not for you. Once you enter, you can never go back. So please, turn around and go back to the living." She said, emphasizing each word at her last sentence.

He wanted to do as he was told. To turn around and go back to where he came from, wherever that would be. But his feet was rooted to the ground. If this was the place- if he put it correctly- a transit for the dead souls before their departure to the afterlife, then maybe he could meet them one more time-

"Don’t even think about it. They are not even here. They have departed long ago." His confusion was obvious. Who are 'they' did she refer to? 

"Such a pitiful lost soul." She chuckled to herself, "Your soul are screaming, begging you for something but you can't even remember a thing. What kind of pathetic life did you live to warrant such trauma to your body?"

Anger surged within him. How dare she made a mockery out of him. He wanted to slice her tongue for the insult, to show her who he was. To make her know her place. However the fury within him quickly subside and transform into another question in his head. 

_ Who am I?  _

The woman smirked before she glanced behind her. "The people you want to meet are no longer here. But, there is someone here who wishes to see you." She stepped back, making way for another woman to step in his view. She had a long brown hair with eyes of honey and she wore a familiar red dress. "Maybe she can tell you who you are." She turned to the lady in red, "You have a few minutes to spare, so make it quick." 

The lady in red nodded and the woman in black walked away as her heels clicked onto the ground.

He stared eyes wide at the lady in front of him. Nothing came from his mind but there was a tingling feeling of familiarity coming from her. 

Her solemn expression turn soft as she gave him a sad smile. 

"it's been a while, Vergil." 

His mind went blank. A sudden wave of familiarity hit his soul. _Vergil_. He remembered that name. A name of a person who craved for power beyond anything in the world. Who would raze hell to dust for what they did to him. A person who would do anything, anything, to protect his loved ones. Vergil. 

And he was Vergil? 

"You don't remember anything at all, do you?" Vergil shook his head. "then I guess that means you don't remember me as well." she said, her eyes were downcast for a moment before she blinked the sadness away. She then gave him another warm smile. "Never have I thought I would meet you again like this. Fate sure is cruel to the both of us.”

He wanted to ask her what she meant by that but his voice suddenly went missing. She probably noticed his struggle to speak as she continued on. “To be honest, I wanted to forget about you though. To erase all traces of you from my life before I board the train. But, I couldn’t do it. No matter how much I wanted to, I can’t.” She said as her hand trailed to her stomach. She looked down to hide her sadness but he could see the pain etched on her face.

He wanted to close the gap between them. To ease her pain and comfort her. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Instead he kept staring at her eyes. Something told him that he used to admire those honey-coloured eyes but he couldn’t remember. Nothing came to his mind.

“If I didn’t know what had happened to you, I surely would have held on to that hatred forever.” Her right hand reached for his face. Her fingers brushed his cheek and he noticed how cold her touch was. But he didn’t move her hands away. He welcomed the coldness as his mind started to become clearer, bits by bits. 

“Ah, You’re so warm, “ She said as she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of him. Vergil could hear his heart beat loudly in his ears. This intimacy, this touch, he missed this. “...and yet I’m so cold. You’re very much alive. You don’t deserve to be here. Go back, Vergil.” She let go of her hand holding his cheek and Vergil lamented at the loss of the coldness of her touch. He remembered those touch. His mind started to get clearer and he recalled his name, his childhood, his brother, but he didn’t see her in any of it. And his head started to throb in pain. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my end of our promises. I have no choice but to leave. I’m sorry.” She paused and she took a step back. “I wish for you to forget everything about me, but the choice is up to you. If one day, you remember me... please, don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault. Never your fault. I chose my own path and I do not regret it. So don’t blame yourself.” Vergil was stumped at her words. He didn’t understand any of what she said. He wanted to ask her what did she mean. Everything didn’t make sense to him. Who was she to him? Why was she talking like this? 

She bit her bottom lip to stop her lips from quivering too much. She wanted to say more, to convey everything about her feelings. But she didn’t have enough time. Looking at him confused already caused her heart to break. It’s now or never. He needed to know. She had to tell him.

“Vergil,” Her voice cracked. “Before I go, please hear my request,”

When he tried to look at her again, he realised that he was outside of the gate. He didn't notice when he moved. But now there was a distance between them. He tried to reach for her.. 

"Who are you?" he managed to ask. Vergil was certain that he must have known her somewhere in his life. He must have. Somewhere in his jumbled up memories, she must be there. He didn’t know who she was to him but he knew she must be someone important in his life too. But what?

Her eyes locked on his and she said her name in a whisper. Vergil watched the movement of her mouth but he couldn't hear her clearly, as strong wind passed through him, obstructing his hearing, and pushed him further away. He saw her form slowly faded away. He tried to chase after her but the wind was too strong for him to go through.

Her gaze never strayed from him. Her smile still remained as she uttered her request;

"Promise me, Vergil. Promise me that you will find our son."

The wind blew harshly and he had to cover his eyes. And he felt his body being swept away by the wind.

* * *

He woke up feeling like his head was shot with a couple of magic-induced bullets. He didn't realise when did he dozed off. He remembered walking in this underworld waste pile for days, maybe months. He didn’t know how he ended up sleeping and it irritated him no less. He had no time to sleep. Time was running out for him and needed to find the Yamato fast.

He forced himself up but his legs gave away. He stumbled forward and he cursed at his crumbling flesh. There’s no way he was going to die here. He is Vergil, Son of Sparda, and he would not be defeated by this decaying body. All he needed to do was to have Yamato by his side, and he would be powerful again. He finally knew where Yamato was located. All he needed to do was to find a rift between the worlds and jumped in to retrieve her. 

But of all the places, he didn't expect the Yamato to be in Fortuna.

Fortuna, 

_ Fortuna… _

His head was throbbing hard and his body ached. There’s something in that cursed island that he could not ignore. Was it because of Yamato calling for him? He didn’t know. 

But if he got there quick, maybe he would know what or who is calling for his soul.

* * *

She stood there, eyes staring blankly at the spot he had once stood. Droplets of tears slowly flowing down her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. 

The sound of heels clicking on the floor greeted her hearing. She knew her time was up, after all, she had overdue her stay.

“Miss, I believe your business here has ended.” The woman in black dress returned, smiling sweetly as she gestured her to follow her. “As part of the deal and also my job, I shall escort you to the train and see you off.” 

She remained there unmoving for a minute. Then, she turned and joined the woman.

“Come here, I will show you the way. The train has been waiting for you for quite a long time now. Best not to make it wait any longer.” She followed the woman deeper into the garden until she saw the train station at the centre of the garden.

It’s time to leave, she thought to herself. She drew out a relieved sigh. Finally she could get her rest.

“Are you sure this is the best?” The woman spoke causing her to pause her step. She turned to the woman “He didn’t remember you at all. He caused you a lot of pain. And yet, you let him go.”

She stepped away from the train. The sound of the train’s engine eased her a bit as she contempleting of what to reply. She blinked, chin held high, her expression was no longer sorrow, but content. And she smiled. “If he remembers me, then it will make this departure becomes even more painful than it should be... Besides, there’s nothing to be gained if we keep on hurting one another. Both of us had a fair share of suffering and I think that’s enough.”

“So the real reason you were waiting for him all these years was because of your son?” The woman's head tilted to the side, amused as she finally making the connection.

She nodded. 

“You never had resented him. The truth is, you resented yourself.” 

she tightened her grip on the railing. “My biggest regret was never getting the chance to tell him about our son. Now that I managed to tell him-”

“You can finally depart to the afterlife with peace.” The woman finished her words and she closed her eyes in acknowledgment. 

The sound of the siren echoed throughout the station indicated that the train was about to depart. She walked inside to her seat, right next to the window where she could see the woman on the platform. She bowed her head and the train moved.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> >Vergil arrives at Fortuna.  
> >Proceed to rip his son's arm XD
> 
> p/s: if you know which drama this fic is based on, then you know who is the other character is. I use her as a cameo.
> 
> p/s/s: This was supposed to be a song based fic but i realised as I wrote it down, it had strayed from the song.


End file.
